There she goes
by deatheater2493
Summary: **--unedited**--after 6 years of not seeing each other, natsuki is having a problem if she will confess or not, knowing that shizuru is already taken,but is shizuru really taken?.
1. Chapter 1

**There she goes**

Im looking at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Don't argue with me. But for me, she is the most beautiful girl. This is my life so no one is allowed to contradict me.

I can feel I'm smiling just looking at her. Her tawny hair is flowing around her. I love you wind! And her eyes, it's like a fire igniting my life just staring at her. I might exaggerate a bit, but that is partially true.

She walks towards me and she smiled, "Hi Natsuki. Did you wait that long?"

I shook my head, "No, Shizuru. I just got here." I saw her big bags and grabbed them. I just leaved the small bags for Shizuru. Well, what can I say? I don't want her to burden herself to carry those monstrous bags.

I guided her to my car in the car park. She was surprised when she saw my car. Well I guess every one I know will be surprised too if they saw me and my car. That's one of the things that I adjust my life. I drive now. It's a little bit of flashy. I own a Porsche car.

"He he. I like driving now." That's all I can say to her. She nodded and slide in the car. I placed her bag in the compartment. After arranging her bags, I slide too in the driver's seat and ready to rock n roll.

"This is a nice car," Shizuru commented. But it's like she was not truly happy with it.

"Yeah. I like this one. When riding in top down, its like riding my bike. That's why I chose this car." I explained to her.

It's been six years since the last time I saw her. After my graduation, she went abroad and I pursue my college degree. But we maintained our communication. After the carnival, our bonded got stronger. We forgive each other. We helped each other to heal our wounds.

That's when I fall in love with her. Of course I can't say it to her that time. She might doubt my feelings for her that time so I just keep quite about it. But I did not know that she was planning to study abroad and that ruin my plan. I did not tell her during the time when she calls or when I call her. Or even when I email her. For me, the right time is when I face her like now. But I still can't tell her right now because she is in relationship right now. She told me the last time we talked about her current relationship.

I know it hurts a lot. I was planning on taking revenge like getting the first girl got interested to me. Unfortunately no one tried to hit on me so right now I am still single and still hurting when Shizuru mention her name. I buried that name long ago. RIP. No one knows but after Shizuru told me about her girlfriend; I went to the beach and buried the paper where her name is written on it. Call me crazy but I'm just crazy in love with the girl I can't reach.

Is that what you call karma? I don't even believe on it but heck, I'm hurting because I did not accept her love in the past and right now she loves someone that was supposed to be me.

That's life. It's very complicated and full of surprises.

We reached her newly bought house in Fuuka. I'm the one who suggested it to Shizuru because she asked me if I know someone selling their house. The one Shizuru bought was the one I really like. I was planning to buy that house but my money is still short. So there goes my dream house and my dream girls. I think they will be forever be my dreams.

"Are you planning on staying for a while in here?" I asked her when I remembered that she did not tell me when she will get back on the states.

I heard her beautiful laugh. "I'm planning on living in here that's why I bought that house."

I feel my heart lurked when I heard her statement. Does that mean, Shizuru will also bring her girlfriend here? If that happens, then that girl will also live in my dream house. Oh my god. I better look for another job far away in this place.

"Don't you want me here Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"No, I was just wandering. Well, I'm glad that you're finally back," I replied. I stepped out in my car and helped her to get out in my car. I opened the compartment and brought out her bags. Shizuru opened my dream house which is technically Shizuru's house.

I carried the bag inside and I was shocked when I saw how fully furnished the house is.

"My mother arranged this house when I fully paid this house. She insisted to prepare this house so that when I get back, I will be comfortable."

I nodded. I'm mesmerized how the house looks in the inside. This is really my dream house. I sadly smiled looking at the surrounding.

"Well I guess my mother exaggerate a bit but I like the way she decorate the house"

I nodded again. I really agree with her. This house means family. I guess Shizuru is planning to settle here. My heart constricted just thinking Shizuru and her girlfriend sitting on that comfortable sofa.

"This is really nice. The kitchen is also big," I said when I noticed the kitchen. Shizuru will love that place. She loves to cook. She always volunteered to prepare my bento during our high school days.

"Yes, are you hungry? Do you want me to cook dinner?" She asked. I shook my head. I decline. I know she is tired.

"You better rest Shizuru and I need to go back to my place. I have work tomorrow so I need to sleep early. Don't want to be late," I said. Yes, I'm dedicated to my work. My life right now is my work. I buried myself in working to forget and it helps me a lot. Sometimes when I face my students, I forget that I have an unrequited love. The students helped me to understand my situation. I need to channel my burning love for Shizuru to other things. And that is teaching.

I bid farewell to Shizuru and slide to my car. I looked once again at my dream house before I sped away. Yes, I am running again with full speed. I am a coward. But this is me. I better to choose friendship than love. Friendship have a highest possibility to remain constant in my life. But love, it can easily destroy. Sometimes it's unfixable.

I tossed around in my bed. I can't help thinking of Shizuru. How she grown into a beautiful woman. Facing her in person is different than seeing her in the webcam. It's like I can reach her if I just extend my hands.

I woke up with my alarm going off. I stood up sleepily and went straight to my bathroom. I need to clear my heads and that means cold shower.

After getting ready for the day, I saw my telephone blinking read. I was curious who might leave a message to my answering machine. I pushed the button and I heard her voice.

"Hi Natsuki, thank you for picking me up yesterday. I know you might be sleeping but I can't sleep so I stayed up until now. See yah soon. And before I hung up, I forgot to say, you've grown into a lovely woman. I missed you. End of message"

I can feel myself blushing because of that message. Shizuru is still the same Shizuru she had known since middle school. She always teases me every time she has an opportunity. I walked out in my condo unit with me bouncing in my walk.

I blushed a lot today when my student keep on asking why I'm happy today and why I'm keep on smiling. Can the girl be happy for once?

I was inserting my key when my cell phone rings. I answered it and heard Shizuru's voice in the other line.

"Hey Natsuki," she said. I automatically smiled. "Look at your back"

I was curious so I looked back and I saw her standing there with her cell phone on her ears.

"Hi!" I said to her. She hung up her phone and walked towards me.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" I asked her. Well, I was really surprised seeing her in the campus.

"I just thought I should see where you work." Shizuru said.

"Well, this is where I work. I'm surprised you're here." I said to her.

She smiled and looked at her surrounding. We are currently in the car park. I saw longings in her face. It's been a long time since the last time she's here in Fuuka. And she never toured the Fuuka University before she went away.

"Hey, want to grab some snacks? We can go to Mai's restaurant," I said suddenly. I want to distract to whatever she is thinking right now. "And besides, it's been a long time they have seen you Shizuru."

Shizuru accepted my invitation and I drove us to Hime Ranger Restaurant. Mai put up that business because she loves to cook. Mikoto helped her through the years. Until now, Mikoto is still besides Mai, helping her in her business.

"I'm glad Mai's passion is in use." Shizuru said. I agreed with her. I'm happy for Mai too. After the carnival, she forced herself to move on. She always meddles in our life to make sure that we are all okay. Even Nao did not argue with her when Mai starts mothering us.

We entered the restaurant and Mikoto saw us. She runs bouncingly in her steps. She was beaming when she reached us.

"Shizuru-san, we missed you," with that, Mikoto hugged Shizuru without inhibition.

I'm jealous at Mikoto. She can freely hugged Shizuru like that. Unlike me, I think first before I do that. And when I start thinking, I see the consequences so in the end, it will only be on my mind.

"Hi Natsuki. How are you? You did not come back the last time we set up a date for you," Mikoto said smugly. I can feel my brows are twitching. Why did I forget that I will not set foot again in this place?

Did I tell you that Mai also loves to meddle in our life? She was really concern with my life. She even said that its not ok that I'm alone. She said that I need someone to take care for myself. So she set up a date for me. I always decline but she always win in the end. I lost count in how many dates they have set up for me. It doesn't matter at all. I don't have a heart right now. It was already taken by someone.

"Natsuki did not tell me anything about dates," Shizuru said. I looked at her panicking. I did not mention any dates to Shizuru. I just don't want to tell her about it.

"Mai set up many dates for her but Natsuki is very choosy. Until now, she is single. No one caught her yet," Mikoto explained. I sighed. That is better way of explaining.

"Maybe Natsuki have a high standard," Shizuru said thoughtfully.

"Yes she is," Mai answered. We looked at her not noticing that she was already there. "Hi Shizuru. It's been years. But I'm glad finally that you are here."

We sat in the VIP place in the restaurant. We chatted with Mai and Mikoto. I looked at Shizuru and I saw that she is comfortable.

"What brings you here Shizuru? I just don't think you're just taking a vacation in here," Mai asked her bluntly.

"You are really direct Mai. You never change. I'm here to take over our company's branch in this district. And also," Shizuru looked at me directly, "I'm here to buy the Fuuka University."

I know I my mouth is hanging open. But I can't helped it. First, I really don't know why Shizuru suddenly decided to come back here in Fuuka and telling me that she is planning on staying here for a long time. And secondly, she is buying the school where I am teaching right now. Is that the signal where I should look for another job?

"B-but, why do you need to buy that school?" I asked her when I recovered my shock.

"My father and the chairman of Fuuka University had a disagreement. Kujiro-san angered my father."

"But its not a reason to buy the school." I said to her.

"I know Natsuki. But my father investigated Kujiro-san and found out that he was embezzling the funds of the university. Even the sponsorship of Suzushiro Group was corrupted by him. And we found out that some research studies were being sold to some companies. And Natsuki, I don't want to tell you this but even your research was sold to the Shiyo Companies."

"Kami-sama! Natsuki it was very precious to you. That man is horrible." Mai said.

Yes, I know. I spent my days researching about biotechnology. And it was being sold without my consent. I trusted the school to keep it.

"Don't worry Natsuki. Before it was sent to the Shiyo Group, my father intercepted it. He bought it. So that's one of the reasons why he wants to buy the university. My father also wants to raise the standards of FU. He said that the students have the possibility to compete around the world. And of course it is investment in his part." Shizuru explained.

I understand. With the Fujino controlling the university, he will have access to all the innovations and studies done by the students and scientist. It is really an investment but with the right leadership I guess.

"I guess, Fujino controlling the FU is a better choice that Chairman Kujiro. Many professors are disagreeing with his leadership. Maybe it's the right time to have a change in the FU system," I said to them. What can I say? I love my job here in Fuuka.

"But Shizuru, you said that you will take over in your Fuuka branch, then who will manage the FU once you buy it?" Mai asked suddenly. Oh yeah. Why did I not realized it?

"Well, we are still thinking about it. Alexis will help me once she's here. She is very good in organizing. Maybe she will be an acting chairman once she got here." Shizuru said.

Did I mention already that I already buried that name somewhere in the beach? Maybe I need to bury that name again. Why do Shizuru have to mention that name? And wait a minute? Did she say that girl will be an acting chairman? Does it mean she will be my future boss?

"When will she arrived here in Fuuka?" I asked sadly.

"Next week. The buying out will take held this week." Shizuru replied. I guess next week I need to disperse.

"Oh look at the time. I need to get moving. I have to finish some reports," I said to them nervously. Shizuru looked at me closely. I stiffened involuntarily. With her eyes piercing me, I know I can't lie to her but I need to escape right now. I need to feel numb at this moment.

"Is that so? I guess I also need to go home. Natsuki is my lift," Shizuru said. We said goodbye to them and we head out to my car. I stopped at Shizuru's house and after Shizuru slide out I sped my car fast, away from Shizuru.

I am hurting. I am still hurting. Maybe it will not go away. Maybe I am doomed forever. When I opened my door I heard Shizuru's voice in my answering machine.

"-suki, I don't know what happened to you. I'm sorry if you have to find out about the situation. But rest assured that your research was not being used by our company. My father wants it but I forced him not to. Its yours Natsuki. And I'm sorry again. Take care."

I sighed. How could Shizuru be so sweet and the same time so merciless shredding my heart into pieces?

I went straight to my bed and looked at the ceiling. Maybe I need to move on and find a life. I guess I'm not that strong to face them.

XXXXX

It's already been a week since Shizuru got back. She bought the Fuuka Universtiy and thrown out Kujiro-san. The faculty is happy with the result. For now, the vice-chairman is acting the OIC. And somehow I felt happy at that time but I'm also dreading the day the plane touch in Fuuka airport where Alexis is on it.

I don't know how it happened but during the week, I become Shizuru's driver slash personal assistant. I drove her around Fuuka, to her office and to her house. It become my routine for this week. I did not know where my resolve went. Hearing Shizuru's voice make my decision crumbled. I can't stay away from her. Maybe I can bear it seeing Shizuru and Alexis.

"Natsuki, I just want to remind you that on Monday you will come with me to get Alexis in the airport," Shizuru said. I nodded at her. Did I already mention too that I am masochist?

That night, I called Nao and dragged her to a bar.

"What's your problem Natsuki?" Nao asked.

I shrugged my shoulder and drunk straight the vodka in my hands.

"He he, I guess it's a big problem. Hmm. Let me see. I think it's about a woman who have a red eyes, tawny hair, cream skin. Oh I see. A certain girl still not confessing her feeling to that woman," Nao mockingly said to me.

I nudged her sides telling her to shut up. I am not in the mood to play along with her. Yes, Nao know about my feelings for Shizuru. When I discovered my feelings for her, I rambled it on Nao. She just laughed at me when I told her. She said that I am so dense that it took me years to know my real feelings to Shizuru. When Shizuru mention that she already have a girlfriend, I told it to Nao. Instead of pity she mocked me all night.

"Natsuki, looked over there. She is so hot," Nao was eyeing some girl dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The girl was dancing without a partner.

"C'mon Natsuki, let's dance with her," Nao said. She grabbed my hands and dragged me to the dance floor. I agree with Nao. She is so hot. We dance with her until midnight. I'm happy at that moment. Someone was paying attention to me. The girl was touching me everywhere and I don't mind at all.

Before we parted that night, she gave us her number and we promised to call her. Nao was grinning at me when the girl was gone.

"Isn't she hot? You are grinding with her in the dance floor. That was hot," Nao said. I blushed when I remembered the grinding part. I cant deny that it was not hot.

"C'mon. You are going to sleep in my unit. And you will come with me to the airport," I said to Nao. And I laughed when I saw how surprised she is.

I did not give her time to argue and grabbed her to my car. We sleep in my room. Nao sleep in my couch inside the room and me on my bed.

I was dreaming wonderfully when I heard my bedroom door banged loudly. I sat up immediately ready to battle whoever it is. But I refrained myself jumping to that person when I noticed it was Shizuru. Yes, I gave my spare keys to her.

"Why are you still sleeping Natsuki. I told you that call me when you are ready and I will pick you up. And you kept me waiting for you call. I tried calling your cell phone but it was off. And I keep on getting on to your answering machine," Shizuru nagged me. She was interrupted by Nao who is sitting up now in my couch.

"Would you mind lowering your voice down Fujino."

Ok, I love Nao now. She makes Shizuru stopped on her madness. I can't even do that to her. But wait a minute, is Shizuru give death glares to Nao?

"I'm sorry Shizuru. We are getting dress now. C'mon Nao. We are going to be late," With that I dragged Nao to my bathroom and throw her some clothes she kept on my unit. I forced Shizuru to get out in my room that moment coz she maybe still thinking what's happening.

We managed to get in the airport alive. Shizuru still giving Nao a death glare and me. I don't know what's Shizuru's problem is. Maybe she really wants to see Alexis that bad.

"Hey Fujino, what's the hurry?" Nao asked, breaking the death silence hanging around us. Right now, we used Fujino's van to transport us in the airport. I can't use my car at this situation.

"I just don't want to be late," Shizuru replied coldly.

"Ows? Or you missed your girlfriend that much?" Nao said smirking. Nao did not noticed Shizuru's eyes turn to her questioningly.

"My girlfriend?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah, the girl we are picking up. Natsuki mention that she is your girlfriend," Nao said dejectedly.

I am going to kill that woman.

"Alexis? My girlfriend? What?" Shizuru now turned to me. This is my doomed. I tell you all, this is the end of Kuga clan. "What are you telling to your friends Natsuki?"

"uhm," I stuttered. I don't know what to say.

"She said that Alexis is your girlfriend. You told her right?" Nao answered in my behalf which not lessen the fire spitting on Shizuru's eyes.

"Natsuki, before you tell it to someone, please confirm it to me first." Shizuru said in her calm demeanor. Do I need to be afraid right now? "Alexis is my ex girlfriend. Did I not tell it to you Natsuki? Or you are not listening to me when I'm calling you?"

Do I need to confess right now? Do I need to tell Shizuru that when she mentions Alexis name my hearing automatically shut down?

Wait a minute? Did she says ex-girlfriend? "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Kuga, damn. She is so single. Ha ha ha. You even dragged me to a bar for nothing. You don't have to drink anymore for Shi-"

I clamped Nao's mouth to shut her up. I laughed nervously. "I guess, I'm not listening that time."

"Really Natsuki. I told you that it did not work out properly. We are just a good friends now. And she is helping me managing our business." Shizuru explained.

Is that mean, that I, that she is, ok I need to get a grip on my emotions because right now I think I am going to burst in happiness.

"hmp, hurmp, pgsdfwrvcbg," Nao said muffling her voice in my hands.

I move my hands in her mouth and give a death glare.

"Be happy Shizuru is here." Nao said coldly.

Before I can reply the van stopped and we head out. We went straight to the arrival section and wait for Shizuru's friend. Yes, Shizuru's friend. Maybe I need to go back to the beach and resurrect her name.

"Oh there she is," Shizuru said pointing her fingers to a woman. Nao and I followed where Shizuru is pointing her fingers. I think our jaws dropped on the floor because we saw a very beautiful woman walking towards to Shizuru. She was very beautiful. Her stunning black hair suits her appearance.

How could Shizuru let go this woman? She is very beautiful.

When Alexis reached Shizuru, she enveloped Shizuru in a hugged. Ok, I am not jealous. I looked at Nao but I was shocked how Nao looked the woman intensely. I nudged her side and her staring broke off.

"What?" Nao said grumpily.

"Don't you think its better to introduce ourselves than just looking at her?" I said to her. Nao agreed and we approached them.

"Alexis this is Natsuki and this is one is Nao," before I get to touch Alexis hands, Nao beat me down. She tossed me aside and grasped Alexis hand.

"Nice to meet you Alexis." Nao said seductively. Okay, I know that action. I saw that action a lot.

"I don't want to think that Nao is hitting on Alexis," Shizuru said while watching the interaction between the two women.

"Why, are you jealous?" I said without thinking. I stiffened automatically when I realized what I have said.

"Why should I? You are not the one who is holding Alexis's hands," She said. I'm still not looking at her. I can feel she is staring me but I am dedicated to win not to look at her.

But after a second, I look at her. I saw fire in her eyes. Her red eyes looked a ruby now.

"Oi, Kuga let's help Alexis to carry her bags. Don't just daydream there when your fantasy is standing in front of you," Nao interrupted our supposedly moments.

But I can feel I am blushing the way Shizuru looking at me after Nao said those words. Shizuru is not a fantasy. Okay, slight fantasy.

I followed Nao to Alexis's bags. I was shocked when I saw mountain of bags piled in front of us. She is worst than Shizuru. Maybe that's the reason why those two did not work out. I need to stop thinking their past relationship if I want to stay focus right now.

I grabbed the smaller bags because I don't know what's Nao reason, but she grabbed all the big bags. We went towards the van and put Alexis' bags inside. Alexis and Shizuru are already seated inside the van so Nao and I went in the back. I just looked at the two women's back. Chanting in my head that they are not girlfriends.

Nao interrupted my chanting when she poked my side. I did not noticed that I squealed like a girly girl. The two women looked at me with amusement in their expression.

"Wow, Natsuki I did not know that you know how to squeal like that," Nao is looking at me smugly. And me looking at her wanting to kill her.

"Natsuki is ticklish in the side Nao. So, you better refrain from doing something naughty," Shizuru said coldly.

Nao just smirked at her and looked back at me again with smiling smugly.

"Nao, change seat with me," Shizuru commanded.

"My pleasure," Nao replied. She dashed immediately and before I know it, Shizuru is seating besides me.

"Now, you can relax and we can enjoy the ride back to my house," Shizuru said.

Everyone agreed but I start thinking murderously. Alexis will live in Shizuru's house. My dream house. Just the two of them. Kami-sama help me but I want to murder someone right now.

I did not noticed that I'm gripping my knees tightly but Shizuru noticed it. She grasped my hand that is gripping on my knee. I relaxed.

"I need to get back on my house to get Alexis' key in her hotel room. I forgot to bring it," Shizuru whispered in my ears.

I blushed when I felt her leaning in my side. And the same time relieved that Alexis will be staying in a hotel and not with Shizuru.

I smiled at Shizuru and without knowing it, I hold her hand. And that time, I feel happy. Truly happy.

"You should check the city at night. There are lots of good bar in here," Nao said to Alexis. I'm just listening to Nao's rambling about Fuuka.

"Well I guess I need to ask you to tour me. I don't think Natsuki will agree if I ask Shizuru," Alexis said playfully.

"Don't mind the pup. She is fully occupied right now. I'm the best as tourist guide in this city. And you will not get bored being with me," Right now, I can see Nao if on flirt mode.

"I can see that I will not be bored. Mind giving me a call when you want to start touring me in this city?" Damn, Alexis have a husky voice.

"Natsuki, don't tell me you are listening to their rubbish talk?" Shizuru interrupted my openly eavesdropping.

Whatever my resolve is, I will always crumble on Shizuru.


	2. Chapter 2

­­Yes, I know. I am holding Shizuru's hands. I don't know what I did in the past few days but I was given a prize. I am holding Shizuru's hand. And she is very single.

After we get Alexis' keys in Shizuru's house, we went straight to Alexis' hotel. During the ordeal, I'm holding shizuru's hand. I never heard any refusal from her so I keep on holding her hand. Besides, her hand is so soft.

Shizuru caught me grinning goofily and I know I am blushing.

"It seems that you're happy Natsuki," Shizuru commented while looking at me intently.

"Ha ha ha. You are just imagining it," I told her but I think she is persistent today.

"No Natsuki. You are grinning like an insane person," She said.

Does she need to keep on pressing on this matter? I just want to smile okay.

"It's really no problem Shizuru. I'm just slight happy that I finally met your gi- I mean your friend," I said to her trying to distract myself confessing at her.

"Is that so?"

I nodded at her and finally she dropped the subject. We follow Alexis and Nao in the hotel. We went inside Alexis' room in the hotel and Nao is still busy flirting on Alexis.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow night. I'll show you the delicious food here in Fuuka," Nao said to Alexis. I rolled my eyes upward. I have an idea what Nao is talking about.

"I'm wishing that I am Alexis right now. She will soon taste the delicious food here in Fuuka," Shizuru said while pouting.

"What? You don't need Nao to show you where is that place. I can do it on my own," I blurted out on her.

"Then, why since I came back you never took me out?" Shizuru asked.

"Er, I – you see, I am slightly busy last week," I finished lamely. "Bu, I will take you there."

Shizuru smiled at me.

"Damn, don't you think we can move our date later?" Nao said hurriedly at Alexis.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I want you take there first." Nao said smoothly.

"Shut it Nao. She needs to rest." I said to Nao. This is my time to glee because I won at her even though she doesn't know.

"Maybe we can go there. What do you think Alexis?" Shizuru asked. Nao eyes widen and I guess mine too when we heard that stupid question.

"I guess so. I'm not really tired and I can always unpack my things later. Sure, let's go to eat in that famous restaurant," Alexis said enthusiastically.

What can be more enthusiastic eating in Mai's restaurant? Besides Shizuru already went there and tasted Mai's great food.

"How about our date tomorrow?" Nao asked. I know she is panicking inside. I smirked to myself. That's what you get when you keep on competing with me. Before I know it, Shizuru is not blocking my view toward Alexis and Nao conversation.

"You seem really happy today, Natsuki." Shizuru asked curiously.

"No I'm not. Well, I'm just happy to see Nao being idiot and making herself being fool." And I laughed.

I saw Shizuru just watching me. I scratched my cheek nervously. It's like way back in our high school when I done something naughty and Shizuru giving me that kind of look which mean I am being bad again.

"I should give you punishment for having a bad behavior," Shizuru posed her thinking trademark. Do I need to be afraid?

"Ah, you do know that I am kidding right?" I hastily said to her but Shizuru just ignored me.

"So, it's settled now. We are going to the restaurant for our dinner." Nao announced which make Shizuru stop in what she's doing. I sighed. Sometimes, Nao save me unknowingly.

"C'mon Shizuru. Stop playing with your pup and let's get moving." Alexis shouted. She's already outside her hotel room.

I blushed. I believed Alexis is some kinda related to Nao in their past life. They think alike. And how did she come up with that? And why does everyone need to say that I am Shizuru's pup? Do I have a tattooed in my head saying I am her pup?

Before I knew it, Shizuru grasped my hand and urged me to move and which I followed with out doubt.

XXX

"Try this, this is the best in this place," Nao placed a ramen in front of Alexis happily. I don't know what I am seeing, but Nao seemed comfortable with Alexis. It's really rare when Nao trust someone and be herself with a stranger.

I looked at Shizuru at my sides and I can feel that she is contented what she is eating. She ordered vegetable, as usual and some meat. But what bother me is, Shizuru gave me that look, a look that tells me that she is curious and sad, when I ordered my food. Yes, I changed my habit of eating fried food. I gave up my liking to western food but sometimes I craved on my cravings. I already mentioned this, right? I decided to change so that when Shizuru see me again, we can connect now. I will be mature and more like Shizuru if possible.

"I really can't believe it. I was thinking of high class restaurant with fine dining but, you ordered me a ramen," Alexis exclaimed.

"Hey, Mai's a great chef. You should taste it first. And besides, have you ever eaten a ramen?" Nao asked.

Alexis shook her head. But I can see clearly that she gave in to Nao's demand. And I know that she doesn't mean anything about her remarks.

"Here, Natsuki. I know you missed eating your favorite dish." Mai said while putting the plate with fried meat with mayonnaise in the top. I know right now, I am drooling with the sight in front of me.

"I guess Natsuki really missed that kind of food," Shizuru remarked. I bet she is smirking right now.

"Yes Shizuru-san. She start eating vegetables and healthy food for, uhm, I guess it has been years. I was shocked at first when I saw her eating vegetable salad without mayonnaise in it."

Mai was laughing while telling that story. What can I say? I really want to be different and better person for Shizuru.

"Really? What might the cause of Natsuki's sudden changes?" Shizuru asked Mai even knowing that I am still here.

"Hmm. I never thought of it. It just, one day we woke up seeing Natsuki like an ordinary student, abiding the law and very serious in her studies."

"Mai stop it now. I'm glad I am being targeted in here but as you can see we have a guess." I interrupted her. I know I will be digging my grave after this dinner if Mai will not stop ranting about my past life without Shizuru.

"It's alright Natsuki. I am enjoying hearing your escapades. Shizuru told me some of you stories. So, I don't mind at all," Alexis said while waving her hand indicating that she really don't mind it all. But the problem is, I mind. It's me they are talking about. I just hope they do it without me in the group.

After dinner, Nao insisted that she will accompany Alexis to her hotel and Shizuru said that she will going home. And that leaves me without ride to my place.

"Natsuki I can drop you to your place if you want," Shizuru interrupted my thoughts.

I just nodded. I don't want to show how giddy I am. Before I start moving, Shizuru hold my hand again. I don't know why, but this kinda being normal for us this day. It's like we are doing this holding hands a long time ago. But I am not complaining. I am really happy.

After a while, we got to my place. Shizuru slide out to her van and helped me get out. Before I can say thank you to her, I stopped.

I am looking at the most beautiful woman in Fuuka. She is really magnificent. Without thinking, I know I am smiling goofily at her. I don't know why but I kinda like this feeling. Just looking at her making me smile and think happy memories. Shizuru smiling at me too. I may say that her smile is very sincere and full of happiness. Not like the fake smile she gave to everyone.

I know we looked like insane people because of staring at each other and smiling without reason. But I will castrate anyone who dares to interrupt this moment.

"You need to get to your place Natsuki. It's getting late," Shizuru said after a while of a momentarily insanity.

"Yeah. I'll go ahead. Call me when you need me," I told her. Shizuru nodded. But before I start walking to my place, she kissed me in my cheek which I know its glowing red right now.

Shizuru chuckled. And I shyly smiled at her and run towards to my place. I know I looked like a kid who received a give. But who cares, I really receive a gift from an angel.


End file.
